1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing shrimp and more particularly it relates to a method and apparatus for processing a so-called Rock Shrimp which has been de-headed but has not had its shell removed. The scientific name of Rock Shrimp is Sicyonia Brevirostris, which are a member of the Penaeidae family.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All known prior machines for deveining shrimp are designed for processing shrimp which have been peeled or shelled prior to the deveining operation. Examples of such prior machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,927 and 2,694,218. As indicated above, the present invention is particularly designed for processing Rock Shrimp which is a species of shrimp which is characterized by having a very hard shell. To applicant's knowledge no successful apparatus has ever been designed which is capable of processing a Rock Shrimp in the manner performed by the method and apparatus of the present invention. In the past there has been little or no commercial market for Rock Shrimp because of the fact that there has been no apparatus available for processing them. The principal object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a method and apparatus for processing what in the past has been a substantially worthless article of commerce into a useful and valuable article of commerce.